The girl who was chosen
by mustbemisha
Summary: A thousand years ago, The kingdom of Melakor was filled with joy as a chosen one was born. All turned to panic as Nora came and killed the Raven clan and took the chosen one, Lenore. She is now 14 and has an mission with the Winchesters, Something she has yet to know the full story of.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of people chanting with joy became an constant sound as the kingdom was talking about the birth of a new chosen one. At least it was suppose to be.

Legends go that every 600 years, A newborn within that range is chosen to be the one to roam the living species and fight the things that go bump in the night. Everyone has waited for the day and now it was here. The kingdom came gather around the small town house with a crisp cut grass and chimney that was always burning. Inside the home, A brunette maiden with her husband held their baby, She had the eyes of honey while the center was green emerald and a purple outlining the eyes. On her pastel pink blanket was the stitching of the name, _Lenore_. The father, Michael picked her up from Constance's grasp, Taking Lenore out to the public.

_What a beautiful baby_

_She is gonna be such a strong woman_

_What a doll_

_She has a look of pride_

Compliments kept coming and the father just smiled with both blithe and fear as he knew what she had to do, something that risks her life. His only child, In the unknown. Michael just looked down at Lenore and kissed her forehead, The eyes of praying that she will never get hurt. Constance was just playing with her silver wedding ring when a dark fog was in the corner of the house. Her eyes were getting wider by the second as the fog was turning in a figure of a man. "Michael! Come quick!" Constance yelled out. Michael heard his wife's voice and he ran inside, The townspeople was confused and questioning the problem until black fog was everywhere. Sounds of joy was now panic.

"Get the hell out of here Nora." Constance warned with her jaw tighten and holding Lenore close to her chest. "Constance, Congrats on the newborn. I forgot to give you a gift. Or give a care if you wanted me out." Nora calmly talked as if she had no worry in the world. "You have been coming here since the news of the pregnancy, Please leave us alone." Michael just wanted a happy family, No one was gonna harm his little girls. "Too late." Nora disappeared as soon as she said those words. The last words Michael and Constance would ever hear.

Screaming was ringing in the town as people was getting killed every second as the shadows were killing the species of ravens.

**10,000 **

**5,000**

**600**

Was the count of how many were left, Only an hour has past and the species will soon be extinct. Inside the home of Lenore, Constance and MIchael were packing everything and Constance was writing a note that was not able to be seen yet. Lenore was in her crib just stareing at her parents and then her eyes shifted the a black fog, It was Nora once again and she ran to push Constance the the table and injured her ribs. Michael grabbed a knife engraved with symbols. He tried to stab Nora before she twisted Michael's hand making the knife lodge into his chest. "Michael!" Constance pleaded to him and her arm was protecting her ribs. "You bitch." She muttered before her eyes moved to Lenore. "Don't you dare hurt her." Before Nora also lodged the knife into Constance.

_The number of people in the Raven clan is now_ **1**

Nora picked up Lenore out of her crib and smirked as she put her hands over the day old baby. Lenore's eyes turned from the color of green and brown to the yellow of the sun and a black center. Nora vanished as the town that was happy was now silent.

* * *

Today

Lenore, Now age 14 have been living in the same home for the past thousand years. She had no memory of her real parents. But she did know she was Raven and often questioned if there was others. She was just sitting on the kitchen table wearing an all white dress vest and pants along with the shirt. Nora came in and just sat next to her with files. "Lenore, Your mission is finally ready." Lenore's eyes perked up and she saw the file. There was a room that Nora was always in and Lenore would try to peek but was quickly moved out.

"This is the Winchester's file. What you are gonna do is tried to bring them to this location." Nora opened the huge file and showed her a picture of a abandoned household. Lenore's left eyebrow raised, quickly ignoring it later. "You will try to be their ally first. It may take a while, But it will be worth it." Nora pulled out a bag under her chair and put the file inside. "Now go." Lenore nodded and quickly put on her white converse and just stood in front of the door, She was gonna go outside for the first time in forever in 14 years.

She walked out, Taking a deep breath and leaving to her mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenore smelled the fresh crisp grass as the fresh daylight air blew through her light brown locks. The dirty green bag clung to her as she walked out to the streets and just walked for what seemed hours. Sounds of cars honking due annoyance and birds chirping. Lenore wished she can just turned into her Raven form and just fly to wherever these Winchesters were. But for some reason, She couldn't because Nora put on a cuff on her neck with a symbol of a bird that will _protect_ her.

She had been walking for hours until she saw the destination that Nora first pointed her to. Lenore squinted as the sun was blinding her and the black Impala. Lenore smirked to herself and walked closer to the car, Admiring the beautiful car. Suddenly, A deep voice was heard and she quickly hid behind the buildings, She looked up and saw a sign reading, "_The institution of Human Studies." _Questioning exactly who these guys were, Lenore couched down on the floor and opened the file.

_Hunters_

_Sons of John Winchester _

_Friends with a angel_

They were interesting and she certainly knew they were a big deal in the supernatural world. Her ears moved when the sound of a man came to her. She shoved the file inside her bag and stood up, Bumping into a tall man. "Oh I apologize." Lenore mumbled as her eyes scanned the freakishly tall gentleman. "It's fine, It's fine." The stranger bent down to pick up the papers as she backed up.

It was Sam Winchester.

Lenore eyes were bigger than the moon and she just nodded and tried to run away, Until she ran into the other brother, Dean Winchester. She was gonna hate herself later. "Ugh, I am so sorry." She said to Dean. He gave her a look of confusion and probably wondered what her deal was. "Are you lost? You look" Sam asked also giving her a confused look, Pausing when Dean interrupted him. "Like a rapid prisoner on the loose." Lenore just gave him an irritated look and smiled. "I am not lost thank you, You're the Winchesters?" She was taking a risk, But she had to go with Nora's plan.

"Yes." Sam and Dean both said in unison. "Why do you need to know." Dean gotten closer to her and she just bit her lip as she was annoyed by how was trying to scare her. "Because, I know what you guys are investigating...You guys are solving a murder by something supernatural and now you need help. Don't you?" Lenore can read face expressions like reading a book and also she heard their conversation. "What do you know then?" Dean was now trying to one up her and she smirked as she was trying to hide the look of fear on her face because if she mess up, She will be underground.

"Show me the body and I will tell you." Lenore raised an eyebrow. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder as both him and Lenore was staring at each other for about five minutes. "Can we trust her?" Sam whispered. "Depends, What about we let her see the body and if she attacks us, We'll do our charm of scaring the crap out of her." Dean looked over his shoulder as Lenore stood there, Having a look of impatient. "Fine, But if she does anything, We'll do anything other than your plan."

Sam walked next to Lenore as they walked back into the building once again. Dean followed, Still a little grumpy since he couldn't scare the young girl for fun. They all stopped as the body was in front of them. The body was like someone ran it through a paper shredder. Lenore already knew, The body was attacked by either a wolf or an insane man. "Yep, I know that this creature was pretty intelligence but not all the way mental. What happened was that someone who studies here have been jealous that a student was better than them, Was smarter. So the punishment was this." Lenore pointed to the body. Sam and Dean both were shocked by how she can come up with this statement.

"Do you believe me?" Lenore questioned. There was still silence as the wonderful Winchesters had nothing to say. "Well, We'll check." Dean said quickly. "Fine, I will be outside tomorrow when you find out if I am right or not." Lenore walked out and as soon as she did, She took a deep breath and just walked to an empty apartment room that Nora had picked out for her. She was gonna study more about these Winchesters and find out everything about them.

* * *

The next day

Tomorrow has come and Lenore was up a little early as she saw the impala parked outside and a police car right next to it. A smile crept up on her face as they came out and they just looked frustrated as they knew she was right. "Who are you?" Dean asked rapidly. "Are you some kind of thing that can read minds or something?" Sam added. "Listen, I am just here to help you. I was sent from up there like your angel buddy." Lenore replied. They both had straight faces and she smiled. "Trust me, I don't want to touch a hair on your guys' pretty little heads." Lenore handed out her hand.

Sam was first to shake her hand while Dean hesitated and also shook her hand. This was the beginning of a new friendship.


End file.
